Object of My Affection
by Ryann James
Summary: Journal of Ravenclaw girl in love with a certain Griffyndor
1. 9:5 Oh Billy!

Maisie White's Little Pink Book (aka my journal)  
  
5 September 2:35 am  
  
Can't sleep! Why? Oh why? Hannah is over there dead to the world. Dementors could come haunt the whole school and she wouldn't even wake up. Oh how I envy her. But at least I have good thing's in my head. *smiles* Captain of the Gryffindor team. Sexy red hair, green eyes, and accent. * happy sigh* Now if only I could get your attention Billy Weasly!  
  
7:32 am Tried going back to sleep. I guess it worked for a couple hours. On the bright side, I do have Potions with Billy today. Unfortunately that means facing Snape. Mirh! Can never have anything work out just right can I?  
  
8:27 am How is that Hannah can basically roll out of bed, into the Dining Hall, and into class without ever being late or looking horrid in 5 minutes? I don't understand that girl. Meanwhile while she was sleeping I got in some Billy time. I thought it went pretty well. Me: * causally walk by on the way to the Ravenclaw table* Billy, good luck this year with your Quidditch team. Billy: *stops me by my arm* Maisie, you too. Heard that you're the new Keeper. Me: Yep. * big smile, I can't believe he touched me. I'm never washing my arm again!!!* Well I guess I'll see ya in Potions * coolly* Billy: Yeah. See ya then!  
  
7:47 pm I officially hate Snape! What's with this three scroll essay on the importance of knowing Potions? I know that we're 6thyears and things are supposed to be a bit more difficult, but a 3 scroll essay due next week? He's out of his mind! And we just started like last week!! Mirh!  
  
10:02 pm Quidditch practices?! This early! Bloody merde! Our first game isn't for another 6 weeks. Oh. I guess I see Pierce's point. If we're going to play Slythren we might as well at least give them a good challenge, if not beat them. Last year was soo close. If only Anna had caught the dang snitch! 


	2. 9:8 Quidditch

Maisie White's Little Pink Book (aka my journal) 8 September 6:05 am Must. Wake. Up. Early morning Quidditch pratices are Evil!!! 5 more minutes of sleep.  
  
6:15 am Okay. I'm up. Sorta. O Pierce! Shut up! You're screaming is going to wake up the entire house! I love Pierce. I really do. Only other American here with me. But when he wants to start Quidditch practices early morning in September, I want to shoot him.  
  
7:30am There is only one good thing about early morning Quidditch practices: Billy Weasly. *big smile* So we walked out onto the Quidditch practice fields and Gryffindor was already out there! Bloody merde! How do they get up so early and actually function? It was so hard to concentrate with him there. Hannah almost took off my head with her beater bat. "Get your head out of the clouds, Mai, or next time I will take off your head." Such a great friend Hannah is. Of course with Pierce's new ideas of using Muggle soccer to practice made us look even more like fools. And what was with throwing like fifteen thousand balls at me today before 7 am?  
  
12:03 pm I forgot how pretty Hogwarts can be this time of year, especially with evil professors inhabiting the inside of the school. Transfiguration wasn't too bad this morning, but I still have that 3 scroll essay to finish. Mirh!  
  
12:15 pm Why must bad news come from an angel? So Hannah and I were sitting down to get lunch when my sex god comes over. *smile* Hannah started not only giving me a hard time, because she knows how much I like Billy and how pathetic I am, but she also gives Billy a hard time for coming to see me. But anyways. So Billy sits down across from me, next to Hannah, right before lunch has been served. Billy:Just thought you'd like to know, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is out to kill. Hannah: Right Gryffindor. Billy: No really. She wants a 6 scroll, 100,000 word due tomorrow on 3 creatures, how to combat them, where to find them, with detailed maps, graphs, charts, and bibliography. Me: Ouch. Isn't this her first week too? Billy : Yep. Hannah: Wait a minute. You said she, didn't you? Billy: You'll see. You have DADA today don't you, with Hufflepuff, right? Me: Yeah, next actually. Billy: Best of luck then. * wanders off* Hannah: Y'know Maisie, he really needs to stop flirting with you. It only inflates your ego. Me: No it doesn't! *blush* Besides I wouldn't stop him. Hannah: I may have to hit you with my Beater bat!  
  
7:34pm Bloody merde! Billy wasn't kidding. I'm going to be here for hours on end. At least Hannah's here helping me with the Potions essay. *unhappy sigh*  
  
11:15pm You've got to be kidding me. I'm gonna kill you Pierce! He knows that half of his players aren't going to sleep the next couple nights between all these essays and he still wants to have early morning Quidditch practices? Ugh! When exactly is he getting all his work done? 


	3. 9:10 Sleep

Maisie White's Little Pink Book (aka my journal)  
  
10 September 5:30 am Five bloody thirty?! Geez. I've had less than 5 hours of sleep and I have to bed up in 30 minutes for Quidditch practice.  
  
5:35am Can't get back to sleep. Bloody merde!  
  
5:39am Only 20 more minutes. Might as well get up now.  
  
5:42am Oh but my bed is so much warmer than the freezing cold floor. I forgot how cold it gets in September. Especially in the mornings.  
  
5:43am Warm comforters! *smile* Billy Weasly! *bigger smile*  
  
6:17am What? Huh? What's going on? Oh. It's just Pierce. Damn morning practices. Obviously I fell back asleep for a while. And I was in the middle of a good dream too. *pout*  
  
9:23am How embarrassing! Could I make a fool of myself anymore in front of Billy?! Three times in one day and it's only 9:30! I'm doomed for today. I didn't even realize it was possible to fall down a flight of stairs and stop everyone in their tracks. It only gets worse. I went to get a cup of coffee and it spilled everwhere. All over my outfit, my books and the floor. Then I fell asleep in Potions. That I blame that on Pierce. Mirh! Not a good day. At least Snape gave us an extra day for his essay. There's something to be grateful about.  
  
12:07pm The day has just gotten better. Dumbledore announced that there would be a fall dance in 2 weeks. To celebrate the Fall Solstice. Very cool.  
  
12:10pm Or not. Now I have to worry about a date. *sigh* Nothing can ever go right for me.  
  
3:43pm So I finally finished my classes and came back to a note in the Ravenclaw Room saying that there's an additional practice at 5. Pierce, seriously, give it a rest. I wonder what'll happen if I don't go? It's not like they have another keeper.  
  
5:27pm Damn. Pierce is furious with me. Oops. I kinda fell asleep while working on my DADA essay. You can definitely tell. The ink is all over my left cheek. Not a good day for me at all. Now I'm gonna have to run laps for Pierce because my not showing up caused practice to be canceled. Now most team members were happy about that, but not Pierce. He can be such a dictator some times.  
  
8:39pm The ink still hasn't come off. Sure I could go to Madame Pomfrey and have her take it off in like 2 seconds, but going down there would be kinda embarrassing. It's almost gone.  
  
10:05pm I'm done with my Potions essay! Time to celebrate by going to bed early. Pierce is coming to wake me up at 5:30, so I can be out on the field running by 6. Why do I put up with him? Oh yeah because without me the team would be slaughtered. 


	4. 9:13 Anna!

Maisie White's Little Pink Book (aka my journal)  
  
13 September 5:39 am  
  
A bloody week of running at 6 am for what? I missed one practice!! It's ridiculous!! At least I'm starting to get into better shape. And Hannah of course just lies there as Pierce comes in every morning and screams my name and wakes up the whole house. Okay maybe not the whole house but definitely the 7 th year girls dorms. Ugh! Why ? Oh why do I deal with this?! At least it's Friday.  
  
8: 07am Oh coffee! Glorious coffee. It has helped me to survive this past week. Between being up to all hours of the night writing my DADA essay and doing other homework and then up at 5:30 every morning, coffee has been my nectar. Hmmm..  
  
8:09am Sighting of the sex god. *smile*  
  
8:10am There's only a week till the dance and he has yet to ask me. *pout* What's wrong with him?  
  
8:11am Maybe something's wrong with me. *stressed* oh no!  
  
1:27pm So I talked to Hannah about Billy and the dance today. She just laughed. What a great friend I have. Turns out Aaron, a certain cute Hufflepuff from DADA, asked her. And she accepted. Great. Am I the only one who doesn't have a date?!  
  
3:49pm And now Billy's going with Anna! I can't believe it! Oh! But she's the Ravenclaw seeker so that makes everything better. * rolls eyes* She's not even that pretty.  
  
3:50pm Wonder if he would still go with her if she lost all her hair..*devious thoughts* Hehehe. 


	5. 9:15 News of Jordan

Maisie White's Little Pink Book (aka my journal)  
  
15 September 11:07 am Oh weekends are wonderful! I love life! Sleeping till 11 is greatness. *happy sigh* Definitely beats having to wake up at 5:30 to run. Thank you Pierce for the break.  
  
11:59 am *snickers* Okay so my plan to get Billy to dump Anna didn't quite work out exactly as planned, but this is so much funnier!! She looks like a porcupine, a freaky porcupine. Her hair keeps changing from blond to ash gray and then to this yucky yellowish green. I wish I knew what I had done so that I have it for future knowledge. Heehee. Serves her right!  
  
12:05 pm What the heck?! He's now kissing her! My kisses from Billy are going to that brat Anna! I can't believe this!  
  
4:26pm Well I just got the shock of my entire life. Within an hour I got an owl from my parents telling me that my betrothed, whom I have NEVER met, is coming in one week to see and met me! I'm sixteen years old and I can't believe they never told me!  
  
4:27 pm One week?! That collides with the Fall Ball!! My life just went from bad to worse.  
  
5:11pm Well maybe this Jordan guy is cute and it won't be so bad. *glances at picture again* Who am I kidding? *muffled scream into pillow*  
  
6:58pm Never say things could always be worse, because it always can. I'm sitting at supper with Hannah, telling her my miseries of today, because, of course she's too good for me now, because of Aaron and everything. She's laughing of course. She's so cynical. How ever did she end up in Ravenclaw? Anyways.so I'm telling her my story and Pierce wanders over. "White," he says oh so seriously, "can I talk to you for a minute?" I was freaking out. Please no more running. Anything but running. So we wander a little past the table, out of earshot of anyone and he asks me to the dance. It's was so completely out in left field! I stuttered there for a moment before saying I'd have to get back to him. " I'll have to get back to you" What kinda answer is that? *ugh!* I can't even accept a perfectly good invitation from a friend. It almost seems like I'd rather be stuck with loser boy Jordan.  
  
11:59pm So after much debate and realizing that Billy will never realize what he's missing out on and not wanting to go with Jordan, I decided my best bet it Pierce. He is a nice guy. Not too bad looking. Black hair and jet blue eyes. Besides maybe he'll cut me slack. Hey at least now I have a legitimate excuse to delay my meeting with Jordan, which has now been dubbed LB, or loser boy, by Hannah. She's so strange. 


	6. 9:19 Misconceptions

Maisie White's Little Pink Book (aka my journal)  
  
19 September 10:17am  
  
So saying 'yes' to Pierce was the only good thing that happened this week. Another week and another 2 essays assigned, a lab at 1 am last night for astrology and upcoming tests. Also Jordan's now coming today to see me. I found out this morning. At least I haven't done anything clumsy yet today and Quidditch practice was canceled this morning..  
  
1:25pm I spoke too soon. Snape, the new Potions professor this year, who actual is quite good looking, came by Hannah's and my table to see how we were doing. I halfway smiled before spilling frog eyes all over the floor and smashing the jar into my face, as I tripped over my own two feet. Hannah has yet to let me off for that one. I doubt she ever will. *sigh*  
  
1:28pm Only 5 and half more hours till I meet Jordan. Seems that our parents arranged a dinner meeting in Hogsmeade. I guess it can't be too bad if I get off grounds for an evening.  
  
5:03pm An hour and half before I leave here. Hannah's been helping me get ready. She thought that it would be a good idea to dress like a muggle in order to get him to not like me and have him call off the betrothal. Of course tomorrow night will be just the opposite as we prepare for the Fall Solstice.  
  
6:35pm Well I'm off. Best of luck to me.  
  
11:27pm Every impression I ever made of Jordan, boy was I wrong! He's a squid, first of all, which makes no sense, considering that he's from a predominate American wizarding family. If my parents ever knew, they would call the whole thing off. (What a wonderful idea!) But he is soo good looking and such a gentleman. (He kissed my hand goodnight!) The picture that was sent to me was taking several years ago, when he was 16. He's now 24. That's a 7 year difference between us. I just want to know what my parents were thinking when they made this betrothal. Guess I'll have to owl them and find out. But regardless Billy has no competition. Unfortantly I became too distracted to figure out another way to break apart Anna and Billy this past week. But tomorrow is Saturday and the dance isn't until late at night, so I have sometime then. *devious smile* 


End file.
